


Same Intensity

by orphan_account



Series: Fresh Love [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had always struggled to get along and could, at times, feel such a burning hate for each other, but now new feelings were erupting with the same intensity. Love, which of course comes along with lust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> *I claim no affiliation with the show in any way, except as a fan.

For centuries Damon and his brother Stefan had been, in some sense, engaged in this on-again-off-again relationship. It had started, even before they were infected with the wondrous plague of vampirism. 

First it was Katherine and her manipulations and then her 'innocent', little doppleganger, Elana. They were like children fighting over a favorite toy until, either the toy was broken, or they lost interest and outgrew it.

Once again they had both fallen for the same girl and they just couldn't help but hurt eacother in the proccess of persuing her. Now, neither Katherine nor Elana were interested in them and they claimed to be interested in no one else, and as a result had always struggled to get along and could, at times, feel such a burning hatred for eachother. Now new feelings were erupting with the same intensity. Love, which of course comes along with lust.

\------------------------------------------

It was yet another saturday of the many saturdays they had spent together, but now something was different. Stefan saw his ever-so-straight, big brother in a new light now. He wanted him, he didn't know why, and he couldn't help it.

He could almost feel Damon inside of him, could almost smell the sweet aroma of his cum filling his nostrils. He was all kinds of crazy over his own brother and it was messing him up in all kinds of ways, he knew it, Damon knew it, and Stefan knew that he did.

He was staring, gawking at the crotch of Damon's pants and could tell that today was a no-go on underwear day. It was curved slightly to the left and reached down past the designated area of the crotch. The head pressing against the material of the tight, leather pants. He was getting distracted and almost let his imagination run away with him when his brother interrupted and he caught himself.

"Whats wrong little bro, thinking about someone?" 

"No." He said quickly spilling the glass of blood on his own bare chest.

"Here." Damon said leaning down to lick the blood from Stefan's chest. 

"Wha..what are you doing?" Stefan said, pulling away but secretly wishing, yearning for him to continue. Warmth flowing to the one place it shouldn't. "I, uhh, have to go." He said leaping from the chair. 

Caught by Damon's arm there was no escape. "Something the matter?" He said, tauntingly, almost knowingly. "It's Nothi.." Stefan said, trying to reply, interrupted only by the foreign lips meeting his own. 

He swooned allowing Damon's toung to merge with his own, rough and thrashing inside of his mouth. "I knew it." Damon said, huffing, cutting him off. 

"Knew? Knew what? You were the one kissing me remeber?" He replied. "Hushhh" he said placing one finger on Stefans lips and the other on his belt buckle.

"Wait." Stefan said, removing Damon's hand from his pants and lowering himself to his knees. Looking up at Damon he slowly removes his pants, checking for signs of a trap, but there were none. 

Secretly Damon had wanted this too, possibly even more than Stefan. Throughout their lives he had been chasing his brother, putting up a barrier of I-don't-give-a-fuck along the way.

Truthfully this wasn't an unkown desire for him or his brother. Even as humans they had always felt something different for eachother, but only now could they admit it.

It had taken Stefan no time at all to undo the loose button on his brothers pants, quickly pulling them down and popping out his dick. Stroking it, still wet from a shower and warm, warmer than anything he had ever known, and warmer than he imagined a vampire could be. 

Taking the length into his mouth he gagged slightly and had to relax the back of his throat to take it to its root. He moved slowly, back and forth with his neck, pushing Damon against a wall and holding his hips to keep him from thrusting. Torturing him and slowing the release.

Circling it with his toung and adding in light kisses he was practically controlling his brother. Reaching up with one hand he gently caressed both balls, massaging them in his hand. A clear pre-cum flowing into his mouth.

Damon was close and he could almost feel himself pulsating, his breath stuttering. He released all the milky white flooding into his brother's mouth. 

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked, tentavely.

"I'm fine, oh i'm more than fine." Damon replied, pulling his brother off the ground and forcing him against the wall. Ripping off his pants and flipping him to face the wall. 

He was about to enter when suddenly the thought of tarnishing his little brother flashed through his mind. "Are you sure?" He asked. "More sure than i've ever been about anything." Stefan replied, a look of pure want on his face. "Ok." He said, smiling, entering.

As he slid his ,rather unusually large, dick into the small space of Stefan's ass he thought of all the times they had missed out on this, and he knew there were many more to come.


End file.
